chrisbrownfandomcom-20200214-history
Left, Right
Left, Right '''(also known as Thot''') is a song by Casanova and features Chris Brown & Fabulous. Snippets of the song were posted on the artists instagram months before it's released. Chris posted a snippet dancing at his verse in june 2017 while rehearsing his BET performance. After a couple delays, the song was released on October 27, 2017. Audio https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KAFMqAEWj1M Lyrics 1: Casanova Say you a thot, I'm a thot too Say you love me, but fucked the whole crew Take a shot, I'ma take two Let me show you what that D'usse do I can turn up on a Tuesday too Let me show you what that D'usse do I can turn up on a Tuesday too Let me show you what that D'usse do Casanova & Chris Brown So I, hit it with the left, right (ooh) Hit it with the left, right (yeah) Hit it with the left, right (ooh) (Do, do, do, do, do) So I, hit it with the left, right (ooh) Hit it with the left, right (ow) Hit it with the left, right 2: Casanova That's my word, you a bad bitch I heard you eat your rice and cabbage You could have the cash and the plastic But tonight I gotta have it Got that D'usse in my cup Put my tongue in it, I don't give a fuck I ain't lyin', girl, I'm a champ I'ma beat the pussy up Long back out, make her tap out Hit the strip club, throw a stack out Sippin' D'usse 'til we black out We ain't even get to make it to my trap house Head so good, I fuck around and pull a cheque out Casanova & Chris Brown Hit it with the left, right (ooh) Hit it with the left, right (yeah) Hit it with the left, right (ooh) (Do, do, do, do, do) So I, hit it with the left, right (ooh) Hit it with the left, right (ow) Hit it with the left, right 3: Chris Brown She want me to put my pants down, wanna know what's up When I pull it out, you gon' suck it or you tryna fuck? Bitches gettin' reckless, I'm tryna pull out all the stops Gotta give you props, she a thot, fuck it, I'm a thot Tell me where you're from, these your panties and the top on the floor Yeah, I know where to put my tongue to make that pussy moan Here I go, now your bitch, she not answerin' her phone Yeah, I know that you waitin' for that bitch but she ain't home, yeah, I know Damn, when I hit her with' it Got her fuckin' with them scans, yeah, she know the digits Hit her with that left, right, gave that bitch the business I'm the pipe in the sex like it the bigger difference, yeah Casanova & Chris Brown So I, hit it with the left, right (ooh) Hit it with the left, right (yeah) Hit it with the left, right (ooh) (Do, do, do, do, do) So I, hit it with the left, right (ooh) Hit it with the left, right (ow) Hit it with the left, right 4: Fabulous I say, ladee dadee, we both a thottie We both lookin' for trouble, we mixin' in the party, yeah She like to suck it, put them hickies on your body, yeah I like to fuck and put this dick inside her body, yeah Up, down, up, down, left, right, left, right What's the code for the night? I'm on the road for the night Even a good girl could be a hoe for the night Come blow on the mic, that's the flow that I like, yeah One, two, one, two You the finish line that I want to run through Gimme that feedback, yeah, I need that It's feelin' like the Party Tour, bitch, feed that, and then I Casanova & Chris Brown Hit it with the left, right (ooh) Hit it with the left, right (yeah) Hit it with the left, right (ooh) (Do, do, do, do, do) So I, hit it with the left, right (ooh) Hit it with the left, right (ow) Hit it with the left, right Category:Songs Category:Singles